A Glaceon's Passing
by Bunny and Sprint
Summary: A one-shot story of a deceased Glaceon, realizing she has died and reflecting. Lines from "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown used.


Hihi! Bunny here. I was listening to ITunes, and "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown came on. It gave me an idea for a one-shot, so I just had to try it. ;D

Kind of a depressing story, about a young Glaceon named Jasei who mysteriously died. You never know how exactly she passed, but it makes you wonder...

Ohwell! I like it, hope you do too.

* * *

_If I should die before I wake_

Jasei raised her muzzle to the air. The world around her looked misty, hazy. Where was she?

She took a step forward, making no sound. She then took her front paw, slamming it against the silver ground.

Nothing.

She continued walking, simply forward. She knew the land well, she and Tane had walked it many times. She finally reached the pond, a hazy blue, almost silver.

She froze, scared. What would happen when she looked over the edge? What would she see?

She gathered the courage to look, frightened by what she saw.

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

Two large, red eyes looked back at her. As she blinked, they did the same. The crystals on the reflection's head were grey, the rest of her was silver.

The Glaceon looking back at her couldn't be her. She wouldn't accept it. Her beautiful, shimmering icy blue coat was not silver and gray, nor would it ever be. The dark blue pools that were her eyes could never be blood red, like the reflection's.

Jasei became enraged, aggravated by this odd world. She tried shooting an ice beam at the lake, to make it feel like her heart. Frozen.

As she let out the attack, powered by her icy breath, nothing happened. She put her paw in front of her mouth, trying to breathe on it.

She felt nothing.

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

Jasei sprinted away from the pond, stopping before a familiar clearing. There were no Pokemon there, none beside herself.

The area was usually bustling with Pokemon, ones looking for prey, and others there to chat. None were there.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

She settled down, among the silver grass, to rest. Overwhelmed by the realm, she fell into a state like sleep.

Pictures flashed before her eyes. A scene of a mother Glaceon, hovering over a limp Jolteon.

She looked over her shoulder, straight at Jasei. Tears ran down her cheeks, her face turning pale.

Four young Eevee kits bounded up to their mother. As they saw the Jolteon, their eyes widened in shock. They pawed him lightly, trying to wake him up. As they realized what had happened to him, they laid down, folding their paws beneath them. Their eyes began to sparkle, tears welling up in their eyelids.

Suddenly, the mother was struck by an unknown force. What was it? Nobody knew. She fell, limp, on top of the Jolteon.

The kits stared at her, before nestling against her. They made no sound, but it was shown in their eyes that they knew what had happened. One by one, they each fell into the same state.

All, but one.

Jasei's eyes showed no emotion. The sad story was not making her feel anything. No sadness, no anger, nothing.

The story from her childhood.

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

Jasei's crimson eyes blinked open. She jumped to her paws quickly, terrified. She sprinted away, not knowing where she was headed. Her head was tucked into her chest, her tears streaming behind her.

When she finally tired of running, she slowed down. It was then that she noticed where she was.

A bent tree was in front of her, it's leaves formed into a nest on the ground. Inside the nest, a Quilava laid next to a limp Glaceon.

Tane. And herself.

The Quilava's eyes were sparkling, his cheeks wet with tears. He gently nudged the body next to him, that of his mate. He knew what had happened to the Glaceon, just not how. Jasei could tell by his eyes that he was terrified, welling with grief.

As was she.

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

The scene was too much for her. Jasei quickly left the area, bounding to another clearing. She knew where she was now, what realm she was in, just not how she had gotten there. Maybe it was what killed the rest of her family?

She took some reeds, setting them next to a small pond. She found tall grass and fallen vines, weaving all of her collected items into a nest. She could not use her powers in the new realm, she would have to do without them.

Once she finished, she settled into the nest. She rested her chin on the side, exhausted and afraid.

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_

Jasei rolled onto her back, images flashing before her of her Quilava mate and herself. When they had meet in the clearing, when they had fallen in love, when they had made their nest. It was all behind her now, and she could not accept it.

Tane was no more, not in this realm.

She would have to live in solitude. Solitude for eternity. No reason she knew of, why she was subject to this hopeless wandering. Her heart was frozen, and there was no escape.

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_


End file.
